All I ask for is your forgiveness
by Kuro Kin'youbi
Summary: [Oneshot] Mild Yaoi. The fight was unnecessary, the guilt is killing him. Torn needs to apologise. [Torn & Vin]


All I ask for is your forgiveness  
By Kuro Kin'youbi

Disclaimer: I don't own Naughty Dog. And I don't own the first of this story's kind. That goes to ShiNoShinigami. You'll see why closer to the end..._

* * *

_

_Tap, tap, tap.  
_

_Pause.  
_

He looked down at the floor. Then he looked up. It wasn't soothing his nerves like Daxter said it would. In fact, if the ex-KG commander didn't know any better, his nerves felt more shattered by the tapping of his feet on the floor, and the pause when he looked around the room.

_Tap, tap, tap.  
_

"Daxter…" He breathed.

"Yeah, what do ya want?"

_Tap, tap, tap.  
_

"You lied, didn't you?"

_Pause.  
_

"What do you think?" The Ottsel asked, smirking.

Torn reached his arm across the table and grabbed Daxter, holding him up by around the neck. "Is that an answer?" He sneered.

In a simple movement, Torn flung Daxter away from him, so he landed on the floor.

"What the freaking hell was that for?" Daxter groaned, picking himself up slowly and seating himself on one of the beds there.

_Tap, tap, tap.  
_

Torn ignored Daxter and continued pacing the room, stopping every so often to look around.

"Look…" Daxter started. "I don't know what happened between you two, but…"

Torn spun around and threw his knife at the wall by where Daxter's head was. Daxter yelped and hid under the pillow.

"It's not my fault you had a fight!" Daxter whimpered. "It's not my fault he left!"

"I know!" Torn yelled. "Shut your little face up while I think or it will be your fault!"

Daxter stayed silent. Torn walked around the room one more time, before stopping by his desk and sitting against it.

_Would going and seeing him be good? Maybe apologizing to him would be the best way to go about it…  
_

"Well, what are you going to do?" Daxter muttered a few minutes later.

Torn walked over to where he chucked his knife at the wall and pulled it out slowly. He put it back in its sheath and smirked. "You finally talk some sense after all, rat." Torn muttered.

"You mean…" Daxter said, grinning. "You're gonna go and see him?"

Torn nodded. "Well, yeah. After all, I DO owe him an apology."

"That's the spirit, tattooed wonder!" Daxter cheered.

Torn glared at Daxter, and thought about possibly hitting him, but then thought against it and walked back over to his desk. He looked over some papers for a while, his nerves growing more and more anxious, until he figured that the only way to get out of this awful feeling was to go and apologise.

"I'm going now," Torn said. "When I come back, I have a mission, alright?"

Daxter nodded and watched Torn walk out slowly and into the streets of the Slums. "I never though he'd go for it…"

* * *

Torn kicked at the ground with his feet as he walked. He didn't know what to say to him; they had had a fight like most people in lust do. Torn knew, after he had stormed away, that the fight had in fact been meaningless, and now it had been about a week.

A week, meant, in their circumstance, time to forgive and forget.

"Be advised, we're on foot."

"No trouble here,"

Torn tried to block out the voices and sounds of everyday life around him. All Torn needed to do was get there, tell _him _that he was sorry, and leave again. It didn't matter to Torn that he may not care about him anymore, Torn just wanted to get his feelings out in the open.

Torn felt his shoulder brush someone else's as he walked, and immediately the Haven City sirens burst into life.

"There he is, get him!"

"It's that traitor, Torn!"

Torn looked up and saw that the shoulder he had brushed was none other than a KG's. He yelped and ran for it. Gunshots could be heard, and they scattered around his feet, making him jumpy. He hopped onto a zoomer, knocking someone off in the process, and started it quickly. He changed Hover zones and sped off.

They were chasing him again. This happened almost every time he stepped out, and it bothered him greatly. He left the slums well behind him as he sped past the entrance to the sewers and up a ramp. He jumped off and ran to the nearest shelter – the Power Station.

The door shut behind him, and he breathed a sigh of relief. He dropped to his knees to catch his breath back, when he heard footsteps.

"W-w-who's there? I h-have a gun!"

Torn looked up slowly. Their eyes met. Torn got up to his feet but the gun was aimed at him.

"Vin!" Torn cried. "It's me, Torn!"

"N-n-no kidding its y-you," He stuttered. "W-what do you want, huh? Huh?"

"Vin…" Torn started. "I want to talk to you."

"W-well, I don't! D-don't want to talk. N-not to you, not to a-anyone!"

Vin turned away, and Torn rolled his eyes. He hated when this happened. He walked up slowly behind Vin and put his hands slowly on Vins shoulders.

Vin flinched. "W-why did ya come here Torn?"

"I came here to apologise." Torn said. "I shouldn't get angry over nothing. It's just silly."

Vin nodded. Torn sighed. "What? What?" Vin yelped.

"I also wanted to say…" Torn started. "That…"

"T-that?"

Torn ran his fingers slowly through Vins hair. "I… love you." He said. "I never… contemplated it until now. I mean… we've been through a lot, and well…"

Vin stepped forward, not turning around. "Don't say that."

"Why can't I say that I love you?" He asked, shaking with anger. "Are you afraid, like always?"

"Y-yes, I'm afraid!" He cried, turning and facing Torn. "We can't fight like that, you know! It's not healthy!"

Torn bowed his head. Vin was right. He was always right, he knew everything about anything.

"I'm sorry!" Torn yelled to Vin. "I can't say how sorry I am! I'm pouring out to you!"

Vin looked at Torn. He walked over to the ex-KG commander and laced their fingers together. "I f-forgive you," He stammered.

Torn smiled and kissed the top of Vin's head. "Thank you."

* * *

Torn walked back into the Underground a couple of hours later, smiling and seeming very cheerful.

"Hey, grump-bag."

Torn completely ignored Daxter and went and sat at his desk. He looked at Jak who was just sitting there, gaping at Torn. "You completely ignored Daxter!" He breathed. "That's a feat that's yet to be achieved by anyone!"

"Anything's possible if you put your mind to it." Torn smirked.

* * *

Wow, it's Torn/Vin! I have mixed feelings on this pairing myself, I don't really know what to think of it. I hope Torn/Vin fans like it! It's mild but I didn't know what else to put there...


End file.
